


A Flower's Dark Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: F/F, dream - Freeform, haruka is very gay, i dont know what else to tag this with like its vaguely sexual but not explicitly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haruka has an extremely gay dream about Twilight before she became Towa.





	A Flower's Dark Dream

When Haruka woke, she wasn't in her dorm room. This room was nothing but dreary blacks and grays on the walls and ceiling. The dresser against the far wall was incredibly ornate, with a large mirror. This wasn't her bed either. Her bed was a bunk bed, and this was a queen size with a lacy canopy supported by four spiraling bedposts. However, the most wrong thing about all this was that she wasn't alone in her bed.

The girl in bed beside her beautiful silver hair that hung down past her waist. Her skin was so deathly pale that she seemed ethereal, like some gorgeous spirit. Yet for all her beauty, Haruka knew the girl had a heart colder than the depths of any abyss. Her name was Twilight, and she didn't exist anymore. After all, Haruka, Minami, and Kirara had fought and won to return her to who she'd once been, Princess Towa. Twilight had been a powerful enemy, but Haruka felt no fear as she continued to stare at her sleeping form. Any warning bells that might have sounded were replaced by just two words echoing in Haruka's mind.

"So lovely..."

Twilight's eyes opened, shining red like flawless rubies, and even as she lay in bed Haruka felt like she was being looked down on. Twilight smirked. It was the smile of someone who knows without a doubt in her mind she is above all others.

"What is it, Haruka? Were you so transfixed by the beauty of a true princess that you couldn't look away?" Twilight reached out as she said this, caressing Haruka's cheek with the same gentle grace she used to play the violin. It was only now that Haruka realized just how hard her heart was pounding. It wasn't fear. It was something else. Something Haruka hadn't yet found words for.

"Yes, Twilight. I feel honored to share this bed with you." Haruka knew these words were wrong. This wasn't how she talked. This wasn't what she'd say. In that moment, however, it felt so right. It was as tho she couldn't possibly have said anything but that.

"Good girl." Twilight started to pull Haruka closer. "My lovely pressed flower. Look only at me. Bloom only for me. Belong to me and no one else, and in return I'll continue to honor you with such rewards."

Haruka's heart pounded louder and harder than before with every word and every bit closer her face came to Twilight's. Twilight's lips looked so soft that not having them against her own felt unbearable to Haruka.

That kiss never happened.

Sunlight streaming in through the curtains and the sound of Yui getting out of bed woke Haruka from her dream. For a brief moment, Haruka would have given everything to go back, to be in Twilight's grip again, to be her lovely flower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write follow-ups to this but I figured I should leave it at this for now and come back to it later.


End file.
